bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kosumosukihaku
A Kosumosukihaku '(''Cosmos Soul) is a powerful spiritual being that belongs to race of spiritual beings that are responsible for creating Hueco Mundo. When the Earth was created the Soul Society was the only place dead souls could go other, than Hell which is the finally fate of evil souls/spirits. As a result when a human soul turned into a Hollow it would remain in the World of the Living thus at one time there were as many hollows as humans on the Earth. Seeing how this could make for make protecting the World of the Living beyond possible for the Shinigami the King of the Kosumosukihaku using his immense power and wisdom created a world where Hollows would go sacrificing his own life. Though the King's sacrifice did allow for a place where the bluk of the Hollow race could go it ulimately led to their increase of power against the Shinigami. Appearance A 'Kosumosukihaku's'' appearance is like a shinigami except for normally longer hair and pale skin''.'' Abilities/Powers Immortality: What is one of a Kosumosukihaku's most unique traits is once a Kosumosukihaku has mastered they power they can gain eternal life. However, this does by no means a Kosumosukihaku cannot be killed by means of a Zanpakuto, or any other kind of Spiritual Power. Once a Kosumosukihaku has gained eternal life they nolonger age from what age they acquire it and the physical status of their body remains in the same state (though it should be noted that hair still continues to grow) until and if they are killed. Another, aspect of gaining eternal life they do not require air, water or food although they still can eat or drink if they wish but if such organs like the lungs, or heart are destroyed they will died. While, at one time it wasn't rare for the majority of the Kosumosukihaku to acquire their immortality now most of race has forgot how. Saikouishiki: (Supreme Sense) is the Kosumosukihaku equivalent ability to sense Spiritual Pressure not unlike the abilities used by the Shinigami and Arrancars. It works like a mental ability. While any Kosumosukihaku can learn this power by not learning it allows for stronger physical strength. Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement) is the equivalent ability to the Shinigami's Shunpo. While like Shunpo it does require training to prefect, but it makes no noice when being used like the after sounds of Shunpo or Sonido hence it's name. '''Creation of '''Reiryoku: The most mysterious yet basic ability that a Kosumosukihaku can possess is the ability to create Reiryoku (Spiritual Power). All Kosumosukihaku have this ability, though the degree and force of the Reiryoku that is made depends on the skill, and Spiritual Power of the Kosumosukihaku in question. Tezawari no Kurenjingu: (Touch of Cleansing) is one of rarest powers a Kosumosukihaku can have. This ability can cleanse the sins that a souls has done by simply touching them with one or both of their hands. Although while it can cleanse the sins of a soul it can only do it during its current life state. This means if it a Kosumosukihaku uses it on a Hollow that comtented great sins during its life as a human it would be sent to hell. Although if it done to greatly sinned soul when it was a regular soul and turns into a hollow it can go to the Soul Society. Still under Construction......